The Beacon Hills Bonded Pair
by Grae Wolf
Summary: Basically Lissa and Rose find out about a bonded pair in Beacon Hills. They go with Christian and Adrian to find them. They go to Beacon Hills High School as new students and find the gang. If you haven't seen Season 3b episode 11 and haven't read Spirit Bound there are major spoilers for Teen Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Allison**

I can finally control my shift. My anchor is Scott. The night he turned me was painful both physically and emotionally.

 _-Flashback(Season 3b episode 11)_

 _I had just been stabbed by an Oni. My bow dropped from my hand. I felt someone catch me as I fell. It was Scott. I thought I was going to die. "Did you find her? Is she ok? Is Lydia safe." I calmed down a bit after that._

 _"I-I can't. I can't take your pain."_

 _"That's because it doesn't hurt."_

 _"No, Allison-"_

 _"It's ok. It's ok. It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I've ever loved. The person I'll always love. I love you, Scott. Scott McCall."_

 _"No Allison. Allison don't please."_

 _"You have to tell my dad. You have to tell my dad. Tell him-tell him-"_

 _"Allison!" I heard my dad say. "Do something." My dad was saying. "Bite her. If it rejects her it won't really matter." Scott agreed and I felt teeth sink into my arm. Then I woke up._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Ever since that night I can tell where Scott is, if he is in danger, when he is lying and his emotions. It's really weird but I got used to it.

 **Rose**

So I'm a guardian. Lissa and I found out about another bonded pair. So we went to Beacon Hills.

 _-Flashback (Beginning of Spirit Bound)-_

 _"Rose can I talk to you?" I turned and was surprised to find Alberta. "I found something you and Lissa might want to check out. There is another bonded pair. The thing is, neither is Mori." That got my attention._

 _"Where?" Is all that I could think of to say._

 _"Beacon Hills. The town is full of supernatural creatures." My trial went by in a blur and I passed with flying colors._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Now Lissa, Adrian, Christian and I were in Beacon Hills. According to Alberta, one is a hunter and the other is a vet's assistant and we can find them at Beacon Hills High School. We would be posing as new students. Hopefully we will find them. We get there and go to the front office and check in. Christian and I lead while Lissa and Adrian look at people's auras to find the bonded pair. Every once and awhile I would slip into Lissa's head. We get to class and Lissa and Adrian stop. I slip into Lissa's head and see...


	2. Chapter 2

**Scott**

There were 4 new students today. They were going to be in some of our classes. We saw them walk in. Allison, Lydia, Stiles, Lydia and I were talking about Kate. They saw us and stared at Allison and I. At first it was just a girl with blonde hair and jade green eyes and a boy with dark hair and dark green eyes. Then a girl with dark hair and eyes got a vacant look on her face then she started staring. The boy with dark hair leaned over to a boy with black hair and icy blue eyes. "That's them." heard him say. The boy with black hair then started staring. I leaned over to Stiles and Malia. "Can you two go and greet them? Malia, can you try to get a scent off of them. Also be nice." She nodded. Allison then leaned over to me. "Why do you think they are staring at us.?"

"I have no idea."

 **Christian**

We walked into class and Lissa and Adrian stopped and stared at a girl with black hair green eyes and boy with black hair and brown eyes talking to another group. Rose got a vacant look on her face and I knew that she went into Lissa's head. She came out and started staring as well. Adrian leaned over to me and said, "That's them. The girl is shadow kissed." The boy saw us and leaned over to the group he was talking to and a boy with brown hair and brownish green eyes and a girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes both stood up. A girl with strawberry blond hair and green eyes was sitting next to the shadow kissed girl. The two people reached us and introduced themselves. The boy talked first, "Hi, I'm Stiles Stilinski and this is my girlfriend Malia Tate." I could have sworn that Malia's eyes slowed icy blue for a second but less than a second later they were brown again. "So you're the new students? What are your names?" Stiles asked.

"I'm Rose and this is Lissa, Adrian and Christian." Rose said while pointing to each of us.

"What are you doing here in Beacon Hills?" Malia asked harshly.

"Sorry Malia doesn't have very good people skills." Stiles said. "So what's your story?" He asked us.

"Lissa's parents and brother died in a car crash about 3 years ago. I was in the car as well and Lissa and I both survived. We ran away from boarding school and were on the run for 2 years. We were taken back and we met Christian and Adrian and became friends. Christian's parents were killed by a mass murder and was raised by his aunt. I never knew my dad until about 2 months ago. My mom is a bodyguard and I never see her. Adrian is the best out of all of us." Rose said. "What abou you?"

"My adopted mother and sister died in a car crash when I was 11. I was only just found about 6 months ago. I found out my birth father is a psychotic killer and my mother is an assassin." Malia said.

"My dad is the sheriff and my mom died from a brain disease." Stiles said. "Hey, do you want to come meet our friends?" He looked over his shoulder at them as if asking permission. The bonded pair both nodded.

"Sure." Lissa said.

"Let's go."Stiles said.

 **Stiles**

Malia and I went to greet the new kids. We got there and we all introduced ourselves. After an interesting conversation I invited them to meet everyone. I looked at Scott and Allison and they both nodded. It's still weird that Allison can go into Scott's head.

"Sure," Lissa said.

We walked over and introduced them. "Scott, Allison, Lydia this is Rose, Lissa, Adrian and Christian." I said pointing to each of them as I said their name. As I said Allison and Scott's names Lissa, Adrian and Rose had a curious glint in their eyes. Christian looked like he could care less. They repeated their stories and then it was Lydia's turn.

"My mom is a teacher at the high school. My grandmother went insane and my dad died."

Then Scott. "My mom and dad are divorced. My mom is a nurse and my dad is an FBI agent."

Lastly Allison. "My dad's a hunter and so was my mom. She committed suicide and my aunt was killed. My grandfather is psychotic. "

They paid more attention to Allison and Scott that Lydia's. I had to find out why. Did they know that Scott was the True Alpha werewolf or that Allison was an Argent hunter?

"Class be quiet and pay attention. We have four new students. Rosemary Hathaway, Vasilisa Dragomir, Christian Ozera and Adrian Ivashkov."

As the teacher said their full names Rose and Lissa flinched. I wondered why. I couldn't pay attention while my mind was realling.

"Why did they seem so surprised and awed at Allison and Scott?" I was muttering to myself. Scott and Allison went to his house and asked if Lydia and I would ask the new students to dinner. Malia went to tell my dad and ask him to do a background check on them.

* * *

When Lydia and I get there the new kids are all talking in hushed voices. I hear Rose say something about Vampire Academy and Court. Then Lissa jumps in and says not to use the V-word. That was when Lydia and I stepped in.

"Hey. Do you guys want to come over to dinner at Scott's house?" Lydia asked.

"I guess." Adrian said.

"Great!" I jumped in. "Well here is his address."

 **Lissa**

Lydia and Stiles asked us if we wanted to go to dinner with them along with Scott, Allison and Malia. He handed us an address and said that the dinner was at Scott's house and it started at 5:30. At around 5:00 we started to get ready. Rose was in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top, black boots, a black leather jacket and a black belt with a silver stake and gun. I was in a jade green skirt with a white blouse and black flats. Christian was in a black shirt with jeans and black athletic shoes. Adrian was in a green shirt and jeans with black dress shoes.

* * *

We got there and knocked on the door and a woman with brown hair and brown eyes like Scott's I assume that this is his mother. We saw Allison on the couch next to Scott with Lydia on the arm next to her with Stiles next to Scott with Malia on the arm. Allison had on a black and purple shirt with black jeans, a black jacket, black boots and a black belt. She was really on edge and I wanted to find out why so I could help her. She kept the hand hidden and the eyes kept shifting around the room. I could have sworn for a second that her eyes turned yellow. Scott was in a white shirt and dark jeans with a black jacket and athletic shoes. Lydia was in a red and white shirt with white jeans, a red jacket and a pair of white heels. Stiles was in a black shirt and dark jeans with a pair of black shoes. Malia was in a beige shirt, white shorts, brown boots and a navy blue jacket. They got up when they saw us.

"Scott would you like to introduce me to your friends?" The woman asked.

"Melissa this is Lissa, Rose, Christian and Adrian." Allison said.

"Friends from school?" She asked.

"Yes mom, you can leave you know." Scott said.

"OK, ok I'll go." Melissa said.

"Sorry she is a little overprotective." Scott said.

"Even more so that my psychotic aunt is back from the dead." Allison said under her breath. Now that confused me but I wasn't gonna push it. We ate Chinese and talked until Rose started feeling nauseous. I knew what that meant and so did Christian.

"Get down." she managed to say before a creature with blue skin and green glowing eyes. Allison then backed up and Scott and Malia stood in front of her. The creature then growled and 5 Strigoi appeared behind her. She saw Allison and stopped what she was doing. I turned and saw that Scott and Malia both had glowing eyes, fangs not like a vampire and claws. Malia had blue eyes and Scott had red eyes.

"Allison..." She breathed like she didn't believe it.

"Kate." Allison replied. I could see that she didn't want her here. One of the Strigoi came forward and grabbed Allison.

"No!" Rose and I said at the same time.

"Stiles, Malia hold them back." Scott said. Stiles grabbed my arm while Malia grabed Rose neither let go. I then looked at Allison behind Kate and saw that fangs and claws exactly like Scott and Malia's grew in but her eyes glowed yellow. Kate heard something and looked behind her at Allison and gasped.

"Allison how could you let yourself turn into a werewolf? The code of our family of hunters states-"

"Your going to lecture me about the code you didn't follow?"

"I did this for the Argent family. Where is your mother? Where is your grandfather? These werewolves killed them both and now your one of them?"

"I`ve always been one of them." Allison replied. She then kicked the Strogi and lunged at Kate. "My mother killed herself. She followed the code. You didn't and neither did I. Dad asked Scott to turn me. Scott's the true Alpha. I am now bonded to Scott and there is nothing you can do about it." Allison was saying as she and Kate fought. "Stiles, Malia let them go. They need to get out of here." They complied after looking at Scott. That's when I realized what was going on. Scott was athe alpha male and Allison was alpha female. As soon as Malia let Rose go she attacked the Strigoi. She killed 4 and was about to stake the 5th when Kate told him to retreat. Then Rose said the thing that was on every ones mind, "What the hell was that!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Malia**

After Stiles and I let go of Rose and Lissa, Rose attacked the pale things with red rings around their pupils. She pulled out a silver knife that looks like a stake and drove it through the first one's heart. She did this with four of the five and then Kate told them to retreat. Then Rose said exactly what I was thinking and I'm sure everyone else was too, "What the hell was that!?"

"That was my psychotic aunt. Scott and I are werewolves, Malia is a werecoyote, Lydia is a banshee, Stiles is a Druid and my psychotic aunt is a werejaguar," **(I know that Stiles is not a Druid but Druids are the consultants for packs and Stiles is kinda like that. T** **he pack needs a Druid so I chose Stiles because he already kinda is)** Allison said and by the look on Scott's face I could tell he wanted her to.

Lissa then said, "Christian, Adrian and I are Moroi and Rose is a dhampir. Moroi are mortal vampires. We can die and we feed off blood but we also eat human food and we have one of the four elements as magic-earth, fire, water or air- Christian is a fire user. There is also another kind of magic called spirit, Adrian and I are both Spirit users. Spirit is very rare gives you healing, stronger compulsion, dream walking, aura reading and telekinesis, but there is a down fall to spirit, it gives off a darkness and the more you use spirit the more darkness there is. There is a way to get rid of the darkness in you but it only transfers it to someone else, you bring someone back from the recently dead- creating a bond. Rose and I are bonded. Dhampirs are half Moroi, half human. They train from a very young age to kill Strigoi and become guardians. The only reason they let three royal Moroi leave with only one guardian was because Rose is one of the best and has killed more Strigoi than most guardians three times her age. Strigoi are the undead vampires. They can turn willingly by killing a someone while drinking blood-only Moroi can do this- or they can be forcibly turned by the Strigoi killing the victim while drinking their blood then feeding them the Strigoi blood. The reason we came to Beacon Hills was because we heard of another bonded pair where neither of them were Spirit users." I was very confused. First we found out that there were shape shifters, druids and demons. Now there are vampires! I could tell that Stiles, Lydia, Scott and -by default- Allison felt the same. I guess that Rose and Lissa could see our discomfort because they looked like they wanted to say something. Before they could we heard a crash and then saw something cutting through the air and the lights went out. We heard a thump of a body and then the lights came back on. The person was...

 **Adrian**

After the Strogi attacked Lissa and Rose explained everything to Scott, Allison, Lydia, Stiles and Malia. They looked both confused and outraged. Lissa and Rose were going to say something to them but before they something crashed through the window and the lights went out. The lights came back on after we heard a thump. We all turned to where we heard the thump but before we could see who the person it was smoke started to fill the room and the wolves and coyote started to choke.

"Wolfsbane," Stiles said. He then found the smoke bomb and threw it out and turned on the vents and got out all of the wolfsbane. When it cleared we looked to see who was missing. Stiles, Malia, Christian, Lissa, Rose, and Lydia were there. Then we heard a shout from the kitchen. We ram in and saw...


	4. Chapter 4

**Adrian**

When the smoke cleared we looked to see who was missing. Stiles, Malia, Christian, Lissa, Rose, and Lydia were there. Then we heard a shout from the kitchen. We ran in and saw Scott and Allison. Scott was on the ground with black blood everywhere. Allison looked like she was in pain but was fine.

"What happened?" Malia asked.

"Wolfsbane," was all Allison could gasp out.

"Move," Stiles said as he made his way to the front. "Call Derek," he commanded. I didn't know who Derek was but from the looks the pack had I could tell that they did. "Now!" Stiles said more forcefully. Lydia pulled out a phone and dialed a number. She put it on speaker and we heard a gruff male voice answer.

"Derek, It's Stiles."

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"It's Scott. There's wolfsbane in his system. We don't know what kind but it's close to the heart."

"Then you'll need to burn it out. I'll be over in five minutes." With that he hung up. True to his word he knocked on the door five minutes later. Stiles let him in. Derek has black hair, green eyes, wore all black and had a normal skin tone. He was carrying a black bag.

"I'll need a match and some bandages," Derek told Stiles. He ran to get them. When Stiles got back he had bandages but no matches.

"I couldn't find a match."

"Maybe I can help," Christian said. Stiles looked confused and then realised what Christian was talking about. he nodded. Derek pulled out a blowtorch and held out his hand for the match or lighter. Christian lit up the end ot the blowtorch and Derek looked startled but then got over it. He lowered the blowtorch toward Scott but before he could touch Scott, Lissa yelled out,"Stop! You could kill him."

"He will heal but if I don't get the wolfsbane out of his system he will die." Lissa backed away but stayed close enough that if need be she could jump in and heal Scott. Derek lowered the blowtorch toward Scott and this time he touched Scott's skin and was burning out the wolfsbane. After a minute Scott started to heal. After another minute Scott stood up.

"What the hell happened?" Scott asked we all let out a sigh of relief.

"Probably hunters" Stiles gave as an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Adrian**

When the smoke cleared we looked to see who was missing. Stiles, Malia, Christian, Lissa, Rose, and Lydia were there. Then we heard a shout from the kitchen. We ran in and saw Scott and Allison. Scott was on the ground with black blood everywhere. Allison looked like she was in pain but was fine. She was trying to get the bullet out.

"What happened?" Malia asked.

"Wolfsbane," was all Allison could gasp out.

"Move," Stiles said as he made his way to the front. "Call Derek," he commanded. I didn't know who Derek was but from the looks the pack had I could tell that they did. "Now!" Stiles said more forcefully. Lydia pulled out a phone and dialed a number. She put it on speaker and we heard a gruff male voice answer.

"Derek, It's Stiles."

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"It's Scott. There's wolfsbane in his system. We don't know what kind but it's close to the heart."

"Then you'll need to burn it out. I'll be over in five minutes." With that he hung up. True to his word he knocked on the door five minutes later. Stiles let him in. Derek has black hair, green eyes, wore all black and had a normal skin tone. He was carrying a black bag.

"I'll need a match and some bandages," Derek told Stiles. He ran to get them. When Stiles got back he had bandages but no matches.

"I couldn't find a match."

"Maybe I can help," Christian said. Stiles looked confused and then realised what Christian was talking about. He nodded. Derek pulled out a blowtorch and held out his hand for the match or lighter. Christian lit up the end of the blowtorch and Derek looked startled but then got over it. He lowered the blowtorch toward Scott but before he could touch Scott, Lissa yelled out,"Stop! You could kill him."

"He will heal but if I don't get the wolfsbane out of his system he will die." Lissa backed away but stayed close enough that if need be she could jump in and heal Scott. Derek lowered the blowtorch toward Scott and this time he touched Scott's skin and was burning out the wolfsbane. After a minute Scott started to heal. After another minute Scott stood up.

"What the hell happened?" Scott asked we all let out a sigh of relief.

"Probably hunters" Stiles gave as an answer.

"Which hunters?"

"I don't know," Derek jumped in. "Who else wants you dead?"

"Everyone wants me dead for different reasons!" Scott exclaimed.

 **I know it just** **stops and I'm sorry it's short but I have had writers block and can't figure out what will happen.**


	6. AN

**So I have this idea to write song fics for different pairings. It will be a series but each will be a different fandom. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
